blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Carl Clover
Carl Clover is a young vigilante who dropped out of the Military Academy and a playable character in Calamity Trigger and Continuum Shift. Information A talented young boy and first class vigilante, Carl has brought many criminals to justice with the aid of his mysterious doll Nirvana, which he believes to be his elder sister, Ada Clover. Carl heads to Kagutsuchi to retrieve the bounty for Ragna the Bloodedge. He is a former classmate of Noel, Jin, Makoto, and Tsubaki when they were in the Military Academy, but he dropped out. Carl wants to get revenge on his father Relius Clover, for what he did to Carl's older sister, Ada. In some part of his story, Carl meets Bang Shishigami, and Bang calls him his "cute little disciple". In BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, he follows Ragna the Bloodedge to find out what he is looking for, and seems to have memories of his sister being destroyed from one of the other timelines. Hazama and Nirvana remember each other from the Dark War, hence the reason she attacks him on sight. In his story mode, Carl has seemingly taken a sort of drug that made him increasingly violent, especially in his pursuit of Relius, turning down even Bang who has helped him recover after being knocked out by Ragna and even called him out for attacking Noel out of blue. His pursuit led him to the Librarium headquarters, whereas he encounters Litchi Faye-Ling, presumably after joining NOL. This infuriates Carl even further as he thought that she's just the same as other adults and his father, discarding their goodness for their own self-desires, and her sincerity is a fake one. After attacking her, the drug's effect wore off, and he started breaking down in tears. However, Litchi managed to comfort him and restored his self-esteem and view towards adults. Shortly after, Relius arrived and attacked the two with Ignis, as Carl responded even more violently due to Relius' atrocities on him and Ada. In the end, however, Nirvana teleported both him and Litchi out of the base. Later, Carl left Kagutsuchi to head for Ikaruga, hearing that both his father and Ragna are heading there; thanking both Litchi and Bang for being kind adults (compared to his father); and wished if he grows up, he'll be a kind person like Litchi. Material Collection Information * Hobbies: Violin, chess * Values: His sister * Likes: Cookies * Dislikes: Lies Appearance Carl is a young boy with nose length light blond hair, a fair complexion, blue eyes and wears jam jar glasses. His typical attire consists of an 1800's, higher class, london style outfit with long white sleeves, ending in purple cuffs, and purple shorts which are thigh length. These are accompained with purple military style boots which end in steel toecaps, a gentlemens purple tophat which covers his head and a short purple cape which is attached to his body by a metal fixture in the shape of an 'X' and has a sort of cowbell hanging from it. When he was at Military Academy he wears a standard male uniform which he wears with shorts. Personality Carl has a very professional mindset, and dislikes being treated as a kid. He is always calm and collected, even when staring down a foe. This, however, is a side effect of Deus Machina: Nirvana. Behind his mature facade, Carl hides an almost crippling dependency upon his sister Ada. He suffers greatly on the inside because he has practically lost his entire family to his father Relius' experiments. From the get-go, the incident with Relius caused him to believe that all adults were liars who would only use him for their own ends. With the help of Litchi, Carl learns that his beliefs are not entirely true, and he overcomes his sorrows. Carl now wants to grow up to be someone like Litchi and Bang - good people who help those in need. Powers and Abilities Carl does not appear to have much in the way of fighting ability but uses the power of seithr in order to create mechanical constructs such as cogs and the like to attack his opponents. Accompanied by the Nox Nyctores, Deus Machina: Nirvana, the two are a deadly duo. Nirvana attacks using her blunt strength and steel claws, but like Carl, she does not appear to have much in the way of fighting as she is often seen in a hunched position doing nothing until commanded. However, she reacts strongly to seithr, other Nox Nyctores, or those who have great power such as Hazama, Valkenhayn, and Rachel. Movelist * Movelist * Combo List *Changes in Unlimited Mode Musical Themes * Marionette Purple - Carl's theme * X-matic - Carl Clover VS Relius Clover Stages *'Kagutsuchi Port PM 9:00 '- He that hurts another hurts himself *'Circus' ''- Two wrongs do not make a right'' Titles Arcade *'AD2199/12/28,' ''-Cross Road-'' *'AD2200/01/07,' Kalmah Story *''Promise'' *''Relatives'' Gallery File:Carl Clover (Emblem, Crest).png|Emblem/Crest File:Carl Clover (Calamity Trigger, Character Select Artwork).png|Select Calamity Trigger Artwork File:Carl Clover (Story Mode Artwork, Normal).png|Mode File:Carl Clover (Story Mode Artwork, Pre Battle).png|Mode Pre Battle File:Carl Clover (Story Mode Artwork, Defeated).png|Mode Defeated File:Carl_Clover_(Story_Mode_Artwork,_Normal,_School_Uniform).png|Mode In Military Academy's School Uniform File:Carl Clover (Sprite).png|Sprite File:Carl Clover (Sprite, electrocuted).png|Sprite Electrocuted File:Carl Clover (Chibi).png|Chibi File:Carl_Concept_1.png|Artwork File:Carl_Concept_2.jpeg|Artwork *Click here to view all images of Carl Clover Trivia * Carl's Guilty Gear counterpart appears to be Bridget due to their small and very feminine frame as well as being assisted by an animated mechanical construct, and from understanding Carl's farther, A.B.A due for both characters having a weapon with a soul (Aside from being an Alchemist), thus, Carl can be called the Puppet Alchemist. * Carl and Bridget both also have a similar appereance to Dorothy Albright from Arcana Heart. * Carl is also similar to Lieselotte Achenbach from Arcana Heart as both have puppets that contain the conciousness of their older sisters (Ada and Elfriede respectively). *One of Carl's DLC color palettes is even that of A.B.A's. * According to an unlockable CGI image in BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger, Carl's glasses allow him to speak to Nirvana, along with telephone booths and mail boxes. There is no known proof of this, though, but it could be possible. * In some of Carl's early designs it depicted him with red eyes like Rachel and Ragna. It could very well be possible that Carl was originally planned to be a vampire. * Carl's birthday, May 5th, is also the date of the Japanese and Korean holiday Children's Day, and the American/Mexican holiday Cinco de Mayo. * In Noel's story in Calamity Trigger, Makoto Nanaya pets Carl with joy after she saw him and thinks he's adorable. * Also in Carl's Arcade mode, He says that he'll be evil to defend his sister. This (along with one of his Distortion Finishes and his hat-less looks) is an counterpart of Vocaloid's Len Kagamine (With the first fact begin that for his song: Servent of Evil). * With the exception of Deus Ex Machina and Automaton, all of Carl's attack names are named after musical terms. * When Nirvana perfroms the Con Fuoco attack it is likely that is is a nod to Gurren Lagann's drill attack. One of Carl's Distorion Drives with Nirvana even plays similar to a typical mannerism of a stand in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure(stands like Star Platinum and The World tend to throw rapid punches.) * When he is electrocuted, there is what looks like a small Nirvana-like thing with a controller, and two wires are connected to his head. * As of 2010/Sonic Free Riders, Carl's English Voice Actor, Michelle Ruff, is now the official voice of Cream the Rabbit, Carl even shares this trait with his father Relius Clover (His English Voice Actor, Travis Willingham (credited as Kent Hampton in the Sonic games), now voices Knuckles the Echidna and Storm the Albatross in English). ** Also, due to certain allusions to Touhou Project with some of the characters, Carl's seiyuu, Miyuki Sawashiro, coincidentally played as Marisa Kirisame in Musou Kakyoku: A Summer Day's Dream, then Sakuya Izayoi in Koumajou Densetsu II: Stranger's Requiem (Youmu Konpaku is said to even be a sister to Sakuya in small portions in Touhou fanon). ** Even regarding From Blazblue and Touhou to Sonic, Youmu in Koumajou II is voiced by Ryou Hirohashi, who voices Miles "Tails" Prower since 2003 (Japanese Dub Sonic X) and even has a similar voice to Carl's, both Sawashiro and Hirohashi voice such boys who strangely have similar tones. Kate Higgins, Torakaka and Saya's ENG VA is even the new official English Voice of Tails (and Wave the Swallow) as of Sonic Free Riders. Carl, Tails and Wave even all have a lean towards technology in some way (Tails even has a similar personailty to Youmu). * The term 'Deus ex machina' is latin for "god out of the machine"; plural: dei ex machina) is a plot device whereby a seemingly inextricable problem is suddenly and abruptly solved with the contrived and unexpected intervention of some new event, character, ability, or object. * Carl is the only Playable character since Calamity Trigger that doesn't appear in the Calamity Trigger story of the Chimelical Complex Manga. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Vigilante Category:Military Academy Category:Humans